Wexy
by greenikat89
Summary: Oneshot: Vexen was working in his labs with number V, prefectly content to work on his new experiment in peace. And then number IX had to come along. Some days it's just not worth getting up in the morning.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing, wish I did, but I don't. Oh woe is me.

A/N: For those of you who know, this is based off of the picture Nire-chan did on Deviantart called 'Wexy'. Yes, I have notified her and she does know I based this fiction off her work. Hope she likes it.

Warnings: Uh, mild swearing, fluff, possible OOC, and suggestiveness.

For those of you who are curious, you can find the pic here: www. nire - chan. deviantart. com / art / WEXY - 72291393 (Take out all the spaces first.)

* * *

Vexen was working hard in his lab (not that he didn't do otherwise as long as that pink haired molester wasn't around), intent upon the blue beaker he was holding. He was making a youth and agility supplement for the Organization to help them on their missions. Vexen scoffed derisively as he added in two drops of an electrolyte compound. Most likely the Superior wanted it to keep up his nightly activities with number VII. The Superior wasn't as young as he'd like to think and no one could go at it all night, _every _night, without some repercussions. Vexen was just glad his room was located near his labs in the basement of the castle that never was.

"Test tube," he murmured, eyes never straying from the beaker as he held out his hand. His fingers curled around the cool glass of the tube and the corners of his mouth quirked up in satisfaction. Having number V working as a lab assistant was a brilliant idea on his part. The other Nobody was silent and took orders well without snide comments his previous lab assistant was prone to do. The Silent Hero was also incredibly handy when it came to lifting heavy objects. Did Vexen also mention the other Nobody was silent? Really, Vexen should have thought of this years ago.

A small glass vial was pressed into Vexen's hand without comment and the blond carefully took it. The liquid inside was incredibly unstable and if he wasn't careful, the supplement could become extremely violate once the liquid was added to it. Vexen didn't want to have to re-grow his eyebrows (again) if it exploded in his face.

With steady hands the contents of the tiny vial was tipped into the beaker. Steady…steady…stea- "HIYA, VEXY!"

The beaker slipped from nerveless fingers and shattered all over the floor when Vexen nearly had a heart attack. (And he was perfectly aware that he didn't have a heart to have an attack upon it, thank you very much.) Blue smoke quickly filled up the lab before the overhead vents kicked in. "Number IX!" Vexen snapped, waving away wisps of smoke in front of his face. "What did I tell you about…about…about…" he trailed off once the smoke had cleared. Oh…shit. "D-Demyx!?" he stuttered in shock.

Where Demyx had once stood was now a much smaller version of the Melodious Nocturne. From the tips of his fluffy mullhawk, he barely came up to Vexen's hips. His small body was swamped with extra fabric from his too big Organization uniform, the sleeves extending a good foot or two past the boy's hands and the bottom pooling around his feet. Demyx's face was a bit more rounded with baby fat and his eyes had gotten huge. They were the largest sea-green eyes Vexen had ever seen and they sparkled with all the delight of a child. A wide grin split the rounded face from ear to ear as Demyx looked up at the pair, revealing small pearly white teeth.

Vexen blinked as little arms reached up in the universal 'pick me up' sign and watched as Number V picked up the little boy curiously. Absolute panic was curling in Vexen's stomach as he nervously clutched at the sleeve of Lexaeus' arm. "The Superior is gonna kill me," he whimpered. "This is all he needs, Demyx being even _more_ trouble."

He wrung his hands nervously as number V continued to stare in quiet surprise at the child-sized Demyx. "Wexy!" the little boy chirped in his childish voice as he looked at the muscled Nobody.

Vexen's ears nearly shattered at the high-pitched squealing coming from the once silent hero. "You're so cute!" the other Nobody cooed, squeezing the child in a hug and babbling nonsense to the little boy.

Needless to say, Vexen was utterly disturbed.


End file.
